zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
American War Factory
Introduction The War Factory is a staple vehicle production building of the USA. It is mainly used for producing American vehicles. Overview The War Factory is the standard vehicle production building. It is L-shaped (with the horizontal part seemingly looking bigger) on a rectangular fenced base. The building consists of three parts: a storage-smelting hybrid room, an assembly room and a repair bay. The storage-smelting room stores the materials needed to construct a vehicle such as armor plates, bullet proof glasses, electric engines and others. This room also allows some alloys/glasses (prisms) to be created beforehand and then sent to the assembly room via conveyor belts. The assembly room is a giant space housing many types of robotic machinery to assemble a vehicle in a short time with only a few engineers to oversee its operation. When it is finished, the automatic door will rise up and the newly made vehicle will roll out. The repair bay is located near the entrance and has a crane to fix any damages on a vehicle (actually ,the bay would have many engineers to fix the damages). The War Factory is perhaps one of the most important structures in the game. It builds all the vehicles of the USA and thus needs to be placed in a safe location. Be warned that any constructing vehicle will be lost if the responsible War Factory is destroyed. Also bear in mind that the structure uses advanced machinery to build vehicles so it needs to be powered by the base's generators. Units Created *'Valanx' - Light scout, has two seatings, passengers can fire from inside. *'Sentry Droid' - Scout drone, stealthed when not moving. *'ARV' - Support unit, detects and clears mines and traps, repairs allied vehicles. *'Ambulance' - Support unit, heals allied infantry around it. *'Coyote' - Light tank. *'Eye Target Designator' - Target designation Stryker IFV, paint targets to make them more susceptible to damage, increases the range of F-16XL and Pave Low nearby. *'Bobcat' - Stryker engineering vehicle, clears up toxins and radiation. Detects and detonates mines. *'Avenger' - The Anti-Air half of the original Avenger. *'SLID' - The designator/PDL half the original Avenger. *'Humvee' - Light scout, has four seatings instead of five, has fire ports. *'Sentry Drone' - Scout drone, stealthed when not moving. *'Challenger II' - (British) Main battle tank, has good armor and firepower. *'M270 MLRS' - Artillery, fires clusters of unguided rockets, effective against hordes. *'Guardian Droid' - Anti-armor droid. Armed with an autocannon, can be upgraded with TOW missiles. *'Trackhound' - Anti-infantry droid. Armed with a general purpose machine gun, can be upgraded with flash bangs. *'Phobos' - Artillery mech, armed with a pair of mortars. *'Lancer' - Anti-air mech, armed with a pair of laser cannons. *'Repair Droid' - Repairs friendly vehicles, has a machine gun for self-defence. Detects mines. *'Drone Controller' - Manned vehicle, launches anti-tank Insectoid Drones to destroy enemy targets from afar. *'Microwave Tank' - Anti-infantry unit, clears garrisons. *'Laser Crusader' - Main battle tank. *'Laser Paladin' - Advanced tank equipped with dual laser cannons. *'Laser Avenger' - Anti-air vehicle, can deviate incoming missiles *'Centurion' - Hover tank, armed with a plasma cannon, consumes power. *'AMOS' - Light artillery. *'Libra' - Artillery, fires salvos of laser blasts from a long distance. *'Avenger' - Advanced anti-air vehicle. *'Bobcat' - Stryker engineering vehicle, clears up toxins and radiation. Detects and detonates mines. *'Saturn' - Super unit, walking fortress, self-repairs, can build basic structures and defences. *[https://zerohourcontra.fandom.com/wiki/Omega_Cannon Omega Cannon] - Super unit, a mobile particle cannon capable of firing a particle beam or a plasma blast. *'Spider Class' - Highly mobile, all terrain but poorly armored. **'Crab' - Anti-infantry mech, armed with a saw blade launcher, can one-shot most infantries. **'Spider Tank' - Anti-armor mech, armed with an anti-matter cannon. Ignores shields. **'Dominator' - Artillery mech, armed with two cluster missile launchers. **'Widow' - Super unit, can deploy spider mines, long range and high mobility, but relatively weak armor. *'Angel Class' - Slow, but heavily armed and well armored. **'Remiel' - Anti-infantry mech, armed with dual miniguns and dual grenade launchers. **'Uriel' - Anti-armor mech, armed with quad laser cannons. **'Hadriel' - Artillery mech, armed with dual mortars and dual missile launchers. **'Seraph' - Super Unit, accompanied by two Gate Guardian droids, long range and heavy armor, but slow speed. Assessment Pros: * Cheap structure ($2,000). * Can build unlimitedly. * Available at Rank 1 when a Supply Center is built. Cons: * Not very durable, most level 3 strike powers can level it. * If destroyed, all constructing vehicles will also perish. * Consumes power (1 point). Gallery CTR USA War Factory icon.png|US War Factory cameo Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Structures Category:Production Facility